


Just Follow Me. I Know The Area.

by BlueRobinWrites



Series: Strellacott Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ilsa has a new title, London Tour, Robin and Cormoran are flirty, and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: Day two of Fictober 2019





	Just Follow Me. I Know The Area.

**Author's Note:**

> Again...I wrote this in about fifteen minutes while working at my tradeshow. It's been boring. *yawn*
> 
> I think I may have accidentally woven some of LibraryV's Haunted London in here without intending to...So if I did...apologies darling V. I didn't mean to. These two took what I had planned for them and decided to take me somewhere different. 
> 
> Edited to add: It seems I also borrowed Robin's fear from my darling Lula and her entry for today as well. I'm so freaking sorry. I feel awful. Lula, you and V let me know if you'd rather I take this down and try again. I read yours last night and hers yesterday afternoon so I didn't realize they'd be in my head still while I was writing today. I guess this is what happens when you write on the fly in a distracted manner. 
> 
> I was sitting here writing it, begging them to please get to the prompt line so I could relax and they kept being flirty. *shrugs*

Robin walked along, slightly hesitant, as Cormoran strode confidently ahead of her. He did seem to know where he was going and she knew that he’d grown up in London, but she’d been taught multiple times that dark alleys and darkened doorways were not the safest places to be.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Cormoran stopped, turning back to her, white teeth bared in a patient smile from the depths of his dark beard. “Are you OK?” His hand came up to brush a strand of her hair from her eyelashes. His thumb lingered, brushing along her eyebrow, gently smoothing it and stroking her temple.

“Yes. I’m just…” She looked away and down, gathered her thoughts, took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes. “I just don’t like the dark Cormoran.”

“You know that’s OK don’t you?” He bent down, head tilted to the side to pull her eyes back to his after her admission. He rubbed her arm. “Ellacott, look at me.”

She did. Seeing comfort and reassurance in his dark eyes.

“Anyone whose been through the things you have would have to be stupid to not fear dark places like this. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He pulled her close enveloping her in a hug. With her nose buried in his coat she smelled the oddly comforting scents of damp wool, cigarette smoke and something else that reminded her of a campfire.

She felt his lips press against the top of her head before he drew her back to take in her face again. “We’re almost through this part. OK?”

She nodded and gave him a tremulous smile.

“Would you feel better if you held my hand?” he teased.

She snorted a laugh and said, “Actually, I would.”

“Ok then.” He held out his hand, waiting for her to slide fingers into his. “Christ only knows why we let Ilsa talk us into this insanity,” he groused quietly.

With her hand ensconced in his, fingers twined softly together, she felt much less afraid. She chuckled a bit at his grumbling, “Because she’s our social director. I didn’t hear you telling her no when she suggested this.”

“Because I thought it would be goofy. A haunted tour in the middle of London. Never imagined it would be this.”

“So, you were imagining what exactly?” She scoffed.

“I was expecting idiots dressed in clown costumes and jumping out at us. Not an unguided tour with only our flashlights and a few clues to guide us to the next check point.” His tone betrayed his impatience with this dubious entertainment their friend had dragged them into.

“We don’t have to continue you know.” Robin wondered how they’d gone from him comforting her to her now soothing his grumpiness at the task they’d been assigned by their tour host. “We can always bugger off to a pub and text them that we got lost.” She shrugged.

Cormoran glanced down at her, face filled with hope. “Yeah?”

“Sure!”

“Ilsa will get mad at us though.” He shuddered. “That’s a scarier thought than anything that could be haunting these streets.” And the thought of Cormoran, six foot three and eighteen and a half stone being frightened of the reaction from his tiny blonde best friend delighted Robin. Ilsa was the sweetest woman and the fact that Cormoran clearly adored her was one of the most attractive things about him.

“Well then…We’ll just tell her the truth.” She shrugged. Her voice filled with mirth.

“And what’s that?” he growled.

“That you got scared and didn’t want to continue,” she teased.

He dropped her hand and pulled himself up to his full height, looming over her menacingly, “_I_ got scared?” He was incredulous.

Struggling to keep from bursting with laughter she smiled up at him saucily, “Yep!” She started backing away from him. “You were so scared you had to ask me to hold your hand.”

A giggle escaped as she bumped into the wall behind her. He was advancing on her now.

“Is that how it happened then?” He whispered as he pinned her to the wall, his hands on either side of her head, caging her in.

“That’s how I remember it.” She met his eyes and waited.

His eyes flashed, before crinkling at the corners as he lowered his head, his breath coming warm at her ear. “If that’s how you want it.” His lips nuzzled into the area just behind her jaw.

“It is.” She giggled as she ducked under his arm, dancing away from him. “I thought you were going to take me to a pub.” She watched as he gathered himself, hands still pressed to the wall, head hanging between his arms. “Cormoran?” She called out his name in a singsong voice, delighted by the arousal in his eyes as he turned his head to glare at her. “Wine and a pint…chop chop!”

“You’re going to be the death of me woman.” He pushed away from the wall and slung his arm around her shoulder. Lucky for you I like you.”

“Like me? Pfft. You _adore_ me.” She twined her arm around his waist, beneath his billowing coat, as he nodded. Her fingers stroking the side of his stomach, just above his waistband.

“Absolutely. One hundred percent adoration.” He tweaked her ear before allowing his hand to hang loosely from her shoulder, the tip of his longest finger occasionally grazing the tip of her breast as they walked.

“Where to next?” She asked quietly, content to be snuggled against him and anticipating how the evening would end.

“Thought you said you wanted a glass of wine.”

“I did.”

“Well then milady…Just follow me. I know the area. We’ll get you soused on wine before the nights through.” He squeezed his arm tighter around her shoulders before deliberately brushing his finger against her now hardened nipple.

“Mmmm. And then what?” She asked huskily.

“I’m sure you’ll let me know.”


End file.
